Ghostface
Ghostface is the primary antagonist of the Scream films, and a playable character in Terrordrome. Biography While multiple versions of Ghostface exist even within the series, the most famous of his identities is Billy Loomis, a psychopathic teenager whose mother abandoned him due to an affair that his father was having at the time. Outraged at the woman who had tempted his father, Billy donned the persona of Ghostface the Stab-Killer and devoted his life to murdering her daughter in vengeance. Ghostface's drive to kill his target motivated him to become the most deadly serial killer of all time, and he apparently trained himself until he was extremely skilled and athletic. He possesses higher-than-average strength and durability, and is almost supernaturally stealthy, able to appear almost anywhere and vanish without leaving a hint of evidence. Gameplay Ghostface is a quick fighter who needs to close gaps quickly. His moves don't pack much of a punch, but they are very quick and if timed right, he can pull of some very nasty combos. His helper move involves him calling in another Ghostface to assist him by stunning his enemy so he can get a free shot on them. Move List Basic Moves *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - + K *Taunt - Taunt Air Attacks *Midair Punch - (midair) *Midair Kick - (midair) *Midair Weak Weapon - (midair) *Midair Strong Weapon - (midair) Special Moves *Disappear - ↓, ←, K *Samurai - ↓, ↘, WW *Knife Rush - ↓, ↘, SW *Knife Uppercut - ↓, →, SW Helper *Call for Assistance - ←, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Stab - WW *Grab and Throw - K Combo *Combo String - WW, K, SW Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Super Samurai - →, ↓, →, WW :::Ghostface spins around three times, slicing the opponent with his knife, then performs a Knife Uppercut. *Unleashed 2: Spotlight Accident - →, ↓, →, SW :::Ghostface gets out his phone (supposedly to signal someone on the other line) and a spotlight crashes onto the opponent. Story Opening Some psychopath students found an ancient amulet and awoke a Djinn. Their first wish was to become the best killers on Earth. "Accepted!" The djinn granted them great them incredible powers. Dressed like the 'Stab' Killer, they decided to go out and kill a few legends... Ending The 'Stab' Killers enjoyed their victory...and their trophies. Wishmaster then appeared to them again. "Very good, very good, but hey there's more!" He then made unknown creatures appear out of nowhere. "You're the best killers on Earth only. Now lets see how you do against these creatures. They're not really Earth-born, are they?" (they are Sil and a Yautja from Species and Predator, respectively). Their only chance was to make a second wish: go back to before they made the first wish. But they forgot to say the place. They were sent to Camp Crystal Lake with no powers. Now with Jason on their tail, they had one wish left and their only chance to survive. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Classic Jason Voorhees *Michael Myers *Candyman *Chucky *Undead Jason Voorhees *Pumpkinhead *Herbert West *Matt Cordell *Leatherface *Tall Man *Freddy Krueger *Zombies *Ash *Pinhead Relationships with Other Characters *Michael Myers - The Scream series was heavily inspired by Halloween, and as such, Ghostface and Michael share multiple similarities, such as their main weapon being a knife and their masks originally being trick-or-treat masks both in-universe and behind-the-scenes. Also, the original Halloween is shown playing in the original Scream, with characters openly talking about it and it being mentioned in the opening scene. *Freddy Krueger - The director of all four Scream films, Wes Craven, is also the creator/writer/director of the original Nightmare on Elm Street and the sequel Wes Craven's New Nightmare. As such, Freddy and NoES are directly mentioned in the original Scream's opening scene. *Jason Voorhees - One of Ghostface's questions in the opening scene of the original Scream directly referenced the original Friday the 13th (Drew Barrymore's character incorrectly said that Jason was the killer, while Ghostface informs her that Pamela Voorhees was the original killer and Jason didn't kill anyone "until the sequel") *Ashley J. Williams - Evil Dead is directly mentioned in the party scene from the original Scream *Pinhead - Hellraiser is directly mentioned in the party scene from the original Scream *Candyman - In the original Scream, Randy jokes about "Candyman's daughter" when discussing female serial killers with Dewey *Leatherface - In the original Scream, Randy mockingly refers to Billy as Leatherface when he arrives at the party *Pumpkinhead - Ghostface and Pumpkinhead are the only "legacy characters" playable, as Ghostface is the persona taken by multiple killers while each Pumpkinhead is formed from the body of the preceeding Pumpkinhead's summoner Trivia *Ghostface's story mode is one of the few to have characters from unrepresented franchises (e.i. franchises that don't have a playable character) in the form of the Djinn from Wishmaster , the Xenomorph from Alien, and the Yautja from Predator *Ghostface is the newest character to be playable in terms of creation, as Scream was first released in 1996 and all the other characters debuted in the 70's and 80's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Scream Category:Ghostface